Fable II spoof
by The Fable
Summary: Hello my foolish spoof needing freaks-i mean dear friends :D. I am back and I will make this...game...burn! Please R&R and please oh PLEASE read my new chapters... they're DRIPPING in sarcasm and easily understood humor...THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

A Fable II spoof

"NO!" Rose fell onto the ground, blood spilling over the strange circle that once enticed Sparrow. "How could you?!" Sparrow yelled, trying to nurse his sister back to life. "Nothing must stand in my way. I'm sorry." A tear fell to the floor and Lucien shot Sparrow through the window. He tumbled and twirled across the roofs of Bowerstone as Lucien stalked away, leaving Rose's body in the once wonderful Castle Fairfax.

A stray mutt licked Sparrow's fingers. "What?" Lucien winged him in the shoulder. "LUCIEN THAT HURT!" he angrily yelled at the broken window above.

"Death isn't your destiny today little Sparrow." The blind, red robed woman was back. "YOU BITCH!" Sparrow nailed Theresa in the jaw. She sprawled to the cold streets of the empty alleyway. "What the hell?! THAT HURT!" Theresa slapped Sparrow with the back of her hand, leaving Sparrow on the floor. "Enjoy your dog. Fag." She stalked away leaving the little boy with the dog. "Well at least I got a dog." The pooch came over to sparrow and lifted up his leg. "YOU BASTARD DOG!"

_**If that was how Fable II started, I would've laughed SO HARD! But then again, that's just me and my crazy humor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fable II spoof PART TWO

Religious problems:

"Holy Skorm and Avo! Or is it Light and Dark now… Skim or Fat? What the fuck do we worship anyways?!"

Why Sparrow hates Bandits:

Sparrow yelled violently when Thag kicked his dog. "YOU SHIT! YOU KICK MY DOG!"

The Tattered Spire:

Garth: "Hey kid, come over here. You don't belong here. It'll take ten years for me to gather enough power to get us out of here. Also I talk inside your head. STOP BUYING SPIRE PORN YOU NERDY BITCH!"

"I can't help it! I haven't seen a woman in three years!"

"Well look at me. I have white hair, I'm black, and I have blue lines running on every single inch of my body."

Theresa at the Old Tomb:

"I see in other worlds. Shhhh." Theresa hushed. "and in other worlds you can read?" Hammer questioned.

"Hell no I just smoked a huge joint."

Nightmare Hollow (in Garth's Tower):

"Hi. I'm chesty! I'm a little treasure chest that has underappreciated treasures like puny carrots, that useless Exp potion and the Will potion from the first Fable! I'm to kick your ass! Eat Hobbes, Balverines, and Hollow men! MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P.S. You're my best friend!"

The 'apologize' expression:

"You asshole! You killed my family, burned my shop down, raped my children, stole all my money, and shot my foot off!"

*Insert apologize expression here*

After: "I want to marry you! I'm going to start stalking you around like a senile retard!"

What really happened between the first fable and Fable II:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Finishing the fight!" Master chief kicks a bomb to the covenant ship, waiting for the explosion. "Uh… Chief?"

"Yeah Cortana?"

"You just bombed Fable."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I JUST KILLED MY SISTER TO BECOME ALL POWERFUL AND- holy shit I am so demented! Who kills their sister?! And she's blind!"

"Well Chief, you must be a demented retard."

"That's it, I am SO leaving you in Halo 2."

End of the game:

"You have three choices. Sacrifice, Wealth or Family. Choose wisely or-"

"I wish that I could stop playing Fable."

"Too bad bitch, THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Knothole Island DLC pack:

"Holy shit sunglasses!"

"Yes I, Gordon, made them to go into the sun!"

"You're a dumbass." He drooped his head down. "Ok… let's see what's in the new town. An augment shop! Holy craptards FOUR augments?!"

"Yes, and we have only bajillion more new augments that kick the older augment's ass. Also we have an augment remover that gives you back all your augments!"

"Uh… Next store. Holy crap! A new shop filled with… Boxes?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyes I am the creepy Asian lady that puts a shitload of white makeup on my face. To buy anything you have to buy stuff from someone else. Especially two books of 'Murgo Big Book of Trading.'"

"Why do you need that?" Sparrow asked. "I need to give some to the poor community here."

"Oooooooook… Why is there only one house? Isn't there like 50 people here?"

"We all sleep in there."

"That sucks."

"We also have a mayor that takes all the credit for any work you do, three dungeons with a flying orb that bounces in every single fucking possible direction."

"Why does this DLC pack suck ass? What about that tomb over there?"

"Oh, you can sacrifice someone to get a dog or some shit like that."

"HOLY SHITS THIS IS THE BEST DLC PACK EVER~!" So Sparrow sacrificed Gordon violently and mercilessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Fable II spoof part THREE

Temple of Light/Temple of Shadows quest

"You have a new quest. Either massacre Oakva-Oakfield or massacre the shadow people." Theresa's voice rang out. "It's a hard choice! Good or Evil…" a devil appeared on Sparrows right shoulder. "Come on… massacre them." Soon an angel appeared on his left shoulder. "No! Kill the shadows!"

"Wait, why don't I just kick both of their asses?" Screams in Oakfield were heard from miles around, and all the shadow worshippers were dead. "EVERYBODY WINS!"

Bigamist Bribe quest

"Hi… I'm Kenneth, the creepy loser that hides under a bridge because I have nothing better to do with my life. Give me money of else everyone will know you're a bigamist."

"Dude, my wives met each other like fifty times now."

"Shit." Sparrow raised his gun to Kenneth's head. No one questioned the gunshot. Not even the AI guards.

Assassination quest:

"DIE SCOUNDREL!" a highwayman lunged towards Sparrow but was soon met with a huge lightning bolt to the face. "Isn't this like, the millionth time you've attacked me?"

"Yes. Luckily our respawn time is only five minutes!"

"There's a reason I play Fable and not Final Fantasy. These 'attacks' are like random encounters. Screw this." The screen turned black.

STDs:

"Well Sparrow, you have syphilis, HIV, gonorrhea, hepatitis, genital warts, and a new STD we found."

"Will I live?"

"Hell no, you're going to die right… now." Sparrow lifted his eyebrows. "Idiot, I'm the main character, you can't kill me off."

"Shit." The doctor soon charged 10,000 gold before nobody ever heard from him again.

What happens when you turn the Xbox off:

Game saved! You are currently fighting bandits and have absolutely no hope of losing!

"Hey… Sparrow." The bandit whispered, frozen in the position.

"Yeah?"

"The nerd left. Wanna go get a beer or something?"

"HELL YEAH!"

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"Oh shit, he's back!"

"We're cool, right?" Sparrow asked nicely. "Hell no." The screen loaded and Sparrow was massacred.

Gamer: "WHAT THE FUCK!?!??!"

Tattered Spire:

"Ok guys… I made up a new sport… Prisoner Kicking! We take the happiest slaves and kick 'em off the edge! First off, we have Jonathan Critchet. How are you doing Jon?"

"I feel great. I hope I survive the fall again! Last time I only broke my nose, leg, arm, and esophagus!"

"Let's hope so." He kicked the prisoner off and an echo rang throughout the spire. "PRISONER KICKING IS THE BEST SPORT EVEEEEEEEER!" *SPLAT!*

Meanwhile…

Garth looked at the falling men. "Look at all of them. So miserable they'd plummet to their own demise. I must mention this in every single fan fiction possible!"

Reaver's Mansion:

Barnum was sprawled on the floor, a bloody puddle surrounding him, presumed dead. However, he rose up soon enough and brushed his arm that contained the bullet. "I'm alive! Eat it Reaver!"

Five years later…

Reaver was on his ship about to dock at Bloodstone. But soon, the silent ship was obstructed with noise. Barnum and hundreds-literally hundreds attacked Reaver's ship. "SOMEONE GET THAT FUCKING PIRATE!" Reaver was never heard from again…

Crucible:

"Welcome to the Crucible! There are plenty of prizes here. If you survive, that is." Mad dog Mcgraw's (is that his name? Damn red ring of death) voice rang. "Are there Balverines?" Sparrow inquired.

"Plenty."  
"Hobbes?"

"More than at an abandoned orphanage."

"Troll?"

"You'll get ripped apart."

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fable II spoof part 4:

Beginning of the Game (after you finished the first Fable)

"Awesome! The Lost Chapters kicked ass! Fable II is gonna be sweet!" A young Sparrow cheered. "Why the hell did a bird crap on me?!" he yelled. "Hi little Sparra!"

"Why is my sister a hoasebag that doesn't know how to talk?"

"Fairfax looks so nice in the snow!"

"Why the hell should I care? I hope Jack claws your eyes out." Sparrow muttered. A few hours passed and the plot progressed about 50% into the game.

"Alright… WHY DID THE GUILD DIE?! NOOOOOOOOO! Ok… WHY IS IT SO EASY TO LEVEL UP!!?!? WHY DO WE HAVE THE WORST ANTAGONIST IN THE HISTORY OF ANTAGONISTS!? I mean, Lucien?! Isn't that from Underworld?! Oh well, at least I get a kickass dog."

Barnum's mishaps of investments:

We all know Barnum sucks ass when it comes to investments. Here's a list…

"I'm sure throwing bird poo will help my business! Eat poo unsuspecting main character of the story!"

"Hollow men biscuits! Why didn't I think of it before?!"

"Balvaroos (like cheerios) for breakfast!"

"Waving arm inflatable tube men!"

"Only three months for it to developify…" BOOM!

"This bridge kicks ass! Thanks bandits who forged this contract!"

"I'm investing into the Spire!"

"I'm so glad I voted for Lucien to be our antagonist…"

What does a Banshee think?

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEH… Hey look, the Hero! It's time to annoy the hell out of him! GO SUPER SEXY GAY ASSWIPE MONKEYS! EAT THEIR BABIES!"

Lady Grey:

"Hello… I am Lady Grey. Don't let the maggots drive you away. I am loving and caring."

"OH SHIT! THE BITCH- I mean lady- IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! GET DA FUCK OUTTA HEREZZZ!"

Why am I so critical of Fable II?

The author of this story popped up out of nowhere. He had kickass black leather and really cool glasses and- "DAMMIT MOM I'M TYPING ON THE COMPUTER! NO I WON'T GIVE YOU A FREAKING SPONGE BATH!"- ahem, as I was saying… He rode in with a dog that sprouted wings and had marijuana growing from its head. "Hello. I am The Fable, author of Fable Spoofs and Close to Blades. Many of you may be wondering why I make fun of Fable II so much. You also may be typing a comment right now, 'Lucien isn't that bad. He shot you in the face!' well, too bad. I hate Lucien. Here are my problems with Fable II:

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE MAGIC BAR!? I remember the game being harder with that thing! I also remember it kept our Will powers in check, not making the game too easy!

Whatever happened to the rest of the Blades family? There were three, correct? Knight, Queen, and Jack! Why didn't they make one of them come back? Were they too badass, or were the designers sick of changing Jack's voice (in the first Fable Jack's voice actor rocked, but in Lost Chapters… It was like Sylvester Stallone having his balls punched. Not very pleasant…) , or was it that they just hated the idea of a recurring villain? They really SHOULD add him as a boss or something!

The guild was destroyed by a revolt, correct? Ok…. Let me get this straight… a huge group of villagers armed with a few guns… destroyed a guild filled with manslaughtering machines? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell no!

The main story line is SO FREAKING SHORT! I literally completed it in a few hours, whilst the first Fables were much longer! Lionhead must've thought it was REAAAAAAAL funny making a fool out of the main plot!

Guns. Sure they're useful and entertaining, but how is Fable III going to take place? I'm pretty sure I don't want a lightsaber and energy blasters! They should've made it a little more advanced, like a few more spells, some more variety in weapons, but what now? They have nowhere to go! Not unless we add rocket launchers to it…

Skills. It used to take me HOURS to master ONE skill. ONE! Do you know how long it takes in Fable II? Too soon! It seems they wanted to make the game more immediate, but are you KIDDING me?!

Theresa… wow… they could've made some interesting plot twists with her. I bet that they didn't even think of her becoming evil. Sure they hinted it, making you wonder "When am I gonna beat the shit outta this bitch?" BUT NO! No really dramatic good or evil endings, no stereotypical choices, ZERO! I'm perfectly fine with there being three choices, but come on. If they make ANY choices, you should be able to have a storyline from there!

I'm still wondering about something. Since they made Fable II, shouldn't there be some improvements? Well, yes but there are probably more problems than improvements. Take this for example. In the first Fables, you had to pick up your rent. In THIS fable, you get it automatically, every five minutes. WHAT. THE. HELL?! All you have to do is fast forward the time on your Xbox and eureka! Infinite cash! Don't even say "Well, it's their choice. I wouldn't do it." WHAT A LIE! No matter what, the first human instinct will always prevail. Greed. You'll 'try' out the glitch and soon you'll 'try' it a few more times! I'm not saying it makes you a bad person, but I'm just saying it takes the fun out of the game! It's like the AR for the Nintendo DS… at first its 'try' then it is 'need'. Another example is food. I remember in the first Fables, you could eat like no tomorrow, but then work off the fat. In Fable 2 you have to eat a shitload of celery! What ever happened to armor? You can get armor, but it doesn't add any defense! What type of RPG DOESN'T have a freaking armor value?! Give me one RPG other than Fable 2 that doesn't have armor value. Also, did you notice all the crappy clothes? Sure you can dye most of them, but it doesn't change the fact it looks faggish! I didn't even know what clothes to give Heath in Close To Blades! In the first Fable (if you are a fan of my series, this is a little foreshadowing) I would've said a Dark Will User's outfit. In reality, I have to say "A black dyed Will outfit with Red Trim". THAT IS SO ANNOYING!

Your love life in Fable II sucks ass. All of the women look like crap. The only good looking one is usually Alex from the first beginning quest! Of course there are a few prostitutes, but otherwise they are UGLY!

Remember in the Lost Chapters when a tough quest came up? What did you do? You went to the inn to get a henchman! In Fable II you don't need a henchman. What I'm saying is… THE GAME IS TOO FUCKING EASY! I'm sorry. You can say 'I still have trouble with it' all you want, but we both know that's a piece of shit. Do you know what happened if you died in the first Fable if you didn't have a resurrection bottle? (it costed about 1,000 gold and we didn't have jobs back then) You died and respawned at the last save point. Want to know what happens in Fable 2? YOU GET A FUCKING SCAR! Boo hoo, a little scar. "But what if people make fun of you for it?" WHO CARES?! This game is so easy, I could probably choke off of its low skill level. Trust me, I love this game, but there are so many parts of it I HATE SO MUCH!

What ever happened to the freakin Sword of Aeons? The death of all humankind as we know it? Remember? Murdering your bitchy sister to get COMPLETE AND ULTIMATE POWAAAAAH!

When your dog dies, you're pissed and sad. I literally yelled at the TV screen. After a few months though, I downloaded the DLC pack. Do you know what the first thing I noticed was? A BIG FUCKING DOG STATUE! Why would they have your dog die, JUST to get it back on Knothole Island?! WHAT A FLAW!

Here's a list of spells. On the top is all of the Fable II spells most in Fable's names. On the BOTTOM are all the spells Fable II excluded from the Lost Chapters.

Fireball, Lightning, Stop Time, Blades (which I guess replaced 'summon blades'), Tornado, Turncoat, Force Push, and Summon Dead.

Now, Fable: The Lost Chapters has more than those eight measly spells. It actually has THOSE EIGHT! Inflame, Battle Charge, Multi Shot, Drain Life, Beserk, Physical Shield, Heal, Divine Fury, and Infernal Wrath.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?! I guess Multi Shot had to go, but what happened to all the other ones?! THIS GAME PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO I PLAY IT SO MUCH?!?!?! Well, because it's pretty kickass regardless of the countless mistakes. I just over exaggerate the flaws. But still… it is pretty fucking annoying.

Well, now you know why I have a grudge against Fable II. Basically, the game designers should've spent WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY more time on the glitches and improvements. In fact, I would rather have a fully finished game, rather than one that needs rapid DLC packs to make sure it's still working and popular… which it still is thankfully.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fable II Spoof… PART FIVE BITCHES! I'm ending my serious Fable II series! If you want to save it email me at alright?

POOF!

I'm back with a motherfucking vengeance! I'm in the best GODDAMNED MOOD TODAY! Wanna know why? I got the new DLC pack! Oohoohoo… let the spoof begin! Just as soon as my dog gives me some weed. HERE BOY!

Asshole salesman:

"You ruined my life."

"You gave me some damn fine entuhtainmuhnt." *gunshot*

Colorland (in a fucking snowglobe!?):

"Wooooow… did I have too much weed today? Why are there no colors? O well… oh hey blue guys! It's the blue man group!" *commence performance*

"Okay… I did your quest Murgo, now give me money!."

"NO! Now go dress like a Balverine and dance for me! I mean… for the good of… a cursed knight…?"

*another gunshot*

Murgo:

"You shot me twice todah."

"Yeah. What's this I hear about 'new dog breeds'. You got the stuff?"

"You got the monah?"

*fifty gunshots*

Invulnerable NPCs.

"Hi archaeologist!"

"Hi Sparrow."

"It's Shadowfiend."

"Fuck you :P" *gunshots and sword attacks*

"Still alive."

"Shut…up….you….bitch." *Death from exhaustion*

"Oh so now you're dead? Dumbass Hero."

Quick thought:

If Master Chief (called Hal for law purposes) was in Fable II, then shouldn't Sparrow be in Halo? I think THIS is what would happen:

"OMG the flood!" *burns with magic*

"OMG the Arbiter!" *slices in half*

"OMG a shiny orb that's blue!" *hit with sword until Guilty Spark dies*

"OMG a halo! I must've been good!" *massacred*

"OMG it's a ghost!" *splatter*

"OMG a hobbe!" *kills grunt*

"OMG a sword!" *complete….pwnage…*

Bowerstone Harbor:

Gargoyle: "SHOOT ME!"

Hero: "NO!"

Gargoyle: "SHOOT ME!"

*bang*

Trolls:

"HOLY CRAP A TROLL!" a monstrous figure with moss growing on it emerged from the ground… but wait a second, that wasn't moss… IT WAS WEED!

Hero: "OMG It's the wonderful weed troll!"

Troll: "MARY JANE FOR EVERYONE!"

The hero uses a small fireball spell onto the back of the troll. No one survived the huge amounts of marijuana that suffocated with deadly enticement.

Hero Hill:

Theresa: "Yesssss… get in the magic circle…. Yeeeeeesssss….."

Hero: "Godsdamn it Theresa, I thought you quit that stuff."

Theresa: "Nooo… my PRECIOUS~!!" Theresa jumps out at the hero, pushing him into the circle. "GIMME THAT SWORD OF AEONS, BITCH!..... WTF?!?!?! A MUSIC BOX!? FUCK THAT! Ima go tell Lucien so he can give me more preeecious." (insert poof here)

Hero's Siege:

Guild Master: Alright everyone, this doesn't make sense… WE have the most gold, the widest array of weapons and magicks, but we can't afford a few guns?! We can warp to anywhere in the world, but APPARENTLY villagers can overthrow the world's most powerful order!? I guess our Heroes are dumbasses now. Y'know what? Just leave. LEAVE! I'd rather commit suicide than allow you assholes to live, so fuck you guys.

Whatever the hell happened to Rose's body?

Lucien wasn't proud of what he did. In fact, he was disgusted with himself for killing children. But then again, it couldn't be helped. Nothing could stand in his way now, nothing to stop him from bringing them back to life… but he had to deal with the dead first. The girl's body lay limp, obviously dead from the gun wound located at the center of her chest. He was dreadfully hungry as well. Hmm… "Chef!" the chef came running to the door. "Yes m'lord?"

"Use this to make a feast."

And so they had a feast with Rose's body, and that's why you can never find wherever the hell she's buried… she was an ugly fuck anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Fable II SPOOF NUMBER FIVE!:

**Well, my friends… everybody actually. It's been a while… so while I think of some good random shit about Fable 1 and/or 2 I'll be giving you Chuck Norris jokes! :D**

**Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door**

**When Chuck Norris does push-ups he doesn't push himself up, he pushes the world down.**

**Superman wears Chuck Norris Pajamas.**

**Chuck Norris died three years ago, but Death doesn't have the balls to tell him.**

**Superman can stop a speeding bullet. Chuck Norris can send it back.**

**AAAAAAAAALRIGHTY THEN! Now that I've warmed up my audience I'm ready to get some shit done!**

Coliseum (STFuture dlc pack):

Hero: Ah, it's time to start another grand adventure with… what the fuck?

Random monsters spawn.

"Die vile creatures!" the Hero valiantly swings down his mace and bludgeons the monsters to death. *RANDOM SIGN* KICK THE CHICKEN!

"WTF mate?!"

KICK THE CHICKEN!

"Um…." The hero punts the chicken. It hits Chuck Norris. Game over… JK!

*ANOTHER RANDOM SIGN!* HIT THE FLIPSWITCH!

"What?"

HIT THE FLIPSWITCH!

DO A COMBO!

COMBO!

GET THE FUGGING CHICKEN!

DO A BACKFLIP!

WALK SIDEWAYS WHILE SINGING THRILLER!

SINGLEHANDEDLY SURVIVE A ZOMBIE/VAMPIRE APOCOLPYSE IN NEW YORK CITY!

Will Smith: Aw hell no! That's my territory! That's my ground zero! *boom*

(dead hero)

Freaked out Bitch showing the future:

"I see you will have a child."

"What? Oh that kid'll be fucked up!"

"How so?"

"HIV, Herpes, Warts, and even"

"Zombie AIDS?"

"Yeah."

"He will be fucked up."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

In a Blacksmith's doing a legitimate job:

"You're so amazing!"

"Good blow!" **This actually happened to me in the game. Random chick said to me "You're amazing!" and then the blacksmith said "Good blow!" XD**

A brief thought:

Two gamers discussing a certain game series…

Gamer one: "Y'know that Fable 3 is coming out, right?"

Gamer two: "What?! Didn't they take about a million years just to come out with a second one?"

"Yeah. And even that had some bugs."

"So… are we going to use lightsabers now?"

"Oh not this again."

"Imagine the Guild Master: You need to use the force"

"Shut up man."

"USE The Health potion young padawan!"

"It's going to be the same era as the second one."

"Yeah, so maybe we shouldn't skip two hundred years this time."

"It's a great game!"

"I never said it wasn't."

"Think of all the improvements they'll have in Fable 3!"

"Well what's it about?"

"Taking the throne of Albion. They haven't released a demo yet, but they do have a trailer."

"Ooooh, owning an empire…"

"Yeah."

"Can I make orders?"

"Just wait until it comes out."

Lucien (MOST BADASS PERSON EVER FOR SHOOTING CHILDREN!):

"It seems I checkmated you Mr. Hero."

"Well you have a gun. Do you know how many wounds I have? That'll barely leave a mark."

"But…I shot you before. Off a building I might add."

"You can't kill the Main Character! I only get scars, see?" the hero pointed to a small scratch on his hip. "That's from a bullet wound to the face. I'm invinci-"

**BOOM!**

"Well, if this was Halo, I'd be t-bagging you right now. In fact I will!"

(Censor)

See the Future:

"Look into this snowglobe man~ it's wickeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed."

"No thanks, not after last time. I'm clean."

*remembering*

"LOOK AT ALL THE COLORS MAN, !"

Fable I:

Demon door: OH NOES YOU HAVE KILLZED ME! OH BTW THERE ARE 49 MORE OF US !

*dead*

Going through a Demon Door:

"WE'RE TRAVELING THOUGH TIME! TIME SPACE AND HISTORY!"

(worst…song..ever…)

Reaver's secret:

For all of you that want something from Reaver… You can haaaaaaaaaaaaaaave! =^^=…

HIS BIG GAY DANCE! (watch brawl taunts, it's fuggin HILAROUS!)

Theresa/sword of Aeons:

"So I kill you, get the sword and you pop up in Fable II?"

"Yup."

"No thanks…"

"All the cool kids are doing it though!"

"Well if that's the case… PWNAGE!"

(no comment…except for this. And this. And this. And this.)

Note to all Readers:

Thank you for your GLORIOUS comments about this spoof. I hope I can stay on top of your expectations! Also, if you want a SECRET SUPER AWESOME SHINY RECON ARMOR FOR HALO 3, ALL WEAPONS FOR ANY C.O.D. GAME, OR ANY HACK, go scroll down here V

V

V

V

VV

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VV

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VV

V

V

V

V

V

NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOOOOWN~ NEVER GONNA RUN AROUUUND AND DESERT YOU! NEVER GONNA *Chuck Norris pwns*

"Fucking gay song…"


End file.
